


Paitence is a Virtue

by hellborn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Gore, Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Deathes, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellborn/pseuds/hellborn
Summary: Was initially a part of my Multi-Fandom Oneshots book & is super cringey.Phil takes his boyfriend out on a date & the unthinkable occurs.





	Paitence is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**  
> GORE, DEATH AND BASHING OCCUR IN THIS FIC. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

"Hey," the brown-haired boy eagerly opened the door to face his blue-eyed boyfriend.

"Hi." Phil smiled and took his hand as Dan shut the door behind himself.

"Where are we going?" The younger boy swung their hands and leaned against his side.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Phil gave the brown-eyed boy a cheeky grin.

Dan pouted and stopped, looking up into his boyfriend's pretty eyes, "Aw, alright." Phil leaned down to kiss him sweetly on the lips before opening the passenger door of his car.

The drive was quick and remotely quiet, the two boys occasionally sharing little hand squeezes and sweet glances at each other.

"We're here," Phil stopped the car and got out, coming around to open Dan's door sweeping into a dramatic bow, "my queen."

Dan burst into giggles and took the offered hand, "You're stupid."

"I love you, too." Phil kissed him again, and they started to walk.

"As Queen, I hereby declare that I shall get to know where we are going!" Dan announced loudly into the open woods around them.

"Sorry, babe, even the queen has secrets kept from her."

"Dick." Dan muttered, kicking a big pile of leaves that a gardener probably spent ages raking together and he'd ruined in an instant.

Phil stopped walking and their connected hands pulled Dan back beside him. "Why'd we stop?" The brunette shoved his left hand into his jumper pocket and bumped his hips against Phil's lovingly.

"Take a look at this," Phil walked a few more paces forward as he looked over the hill into the town nestled below, face aglow.

"It's beautiful." Dan couldn't say anything else as he looked out at the twinkling lights and felt a test run down his cold cheek. A finger wiped the tear away and tilted his head up to face to dark star riddled sky above them.

"It gets better." Dan's mouth fell open in absolute incredulity as he looked up.

In that moment, Phil thought that Dan had never looked more breathtakingly beautiful with the stars reflecting in his coffee-golden eyes, lips parted in awe.

Dan turned to Phil, and his face turned chalk white.

"Dan, what's wr-" a blade slid like his chest like butter and stopped him from finishing his sentence. Phil slowly looked down at the end of the blade protruding from his ribcage, sticking out like a sore thumb. He stared at the blood that glossed over its blade almost beautifully and crumpled to his knees.

The blade slid out just as easy as it had slid in.

Dan, who seemed to be just now registering the situation, let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Phil's bluebell eyes rolled back into his head and he crumpled to the ground, lifeless.

The brunette was in shock and heather only thing keeping him from running to his boyfriend's side was the man who was cleaning Phil's blood from his knife on the fabric of Phil's sweatshirt.

The man stood up and stepped over the body, making his way slowly over to Dan. It was almost like the man was daring Dan to make a run for it.

In fact, the man was. It would make the kill much more satisfying. Perhaps he'd get more of a reward, it would be a win win. His covered eyes snapped back to the doe-eyed boy as he took a tiny step back. At the rate he was going, he'd back into a tree. He could pin his dead body into the tree. Yes, that would work.

"I-I don't understand," the brown haired boy took another step backwards and a shaky inhale.

"What's not to understand? I believe, it's quite simple." All Dan could see of his face was his eerily white teeth, formed in a thick smile. The rest was shrouded by the hood he wore, and the darkness that cloaked the night.

"P-Please," Dan stuttered, without knowing what he was pleading for.

The teeth curled up into a sneer, "Pathetic. Pleading for freedom when the chances of you ever having a normal life are at absolute zero. Face it, little boy, you've ruined your life beyond repair."

Dan didn't respond. He took another step backwards and found himself flush up against a tree.

"I'm waiting." The voice was firm. Demanding.

Dan's big brown deer caught in headlight eyes were glistening with tears that had yet to spill. "Y-you're not going to kill me!" He frantically avoided the subject.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" The cloaked figure asked, question hanging in the cold damp air between the two figures.

He had run out of excuses. To quite the contrast of what he'd said not a minute before, this man was going to kill him. He was going to die. Dan's mind raced through his memories, trying to pick the happiest one he could savor while he took his final laborious breathes.

"Why are you trying to kill me? What did I do to you?" He asked quietly, boldly staring into about where he thought the man's eyes should be, tears running down his cheeks as he caught a glance of Phil's body leaking blood onto the dark grass.

He received a harsh slap to the face and the back of his head hit the tree with a thump.

Savor the kill.

He shoved the boy back harshly.

Prolong it.

He pulled his hair.

Make him scream.

"I'm a hit man you ignorant, stupid, prat. I'm going to rip you limb from limb." He smiled so widely he felt the sides of his mouth split open through their scabs. He didn't flinch.

It's been too long since he's gotten to do this.

Dan's eyes widened even further and the tears increased; " Who hired you to kill me?"

The meat can know. It's not like it matters what we tell him.

"The ones that cast you out, of course. The parents! They hate you for being a filthy fag and ruining their reputation! Clichés are always nice, don't you think?" His mouth split open further, blood leaking into his mouth. He greedily licked it up as he traces his thumb along his blade. "So, really, it's not anything personal."

"You're insane." Dan whispered, gripping the bark of the tree behind him.

"All the best people are," the man smiled, "let's start, shall we?" He produced a tiny dagger out from his sleeves with a simple flick of each wrist and stapled them through the boys hands, pinning him to the tree.

Dan didn't make a sound. He wouldn't let the man have the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain. No matter how much it hurt.

"Tut tut, no sounds? What a sham." He walked a circle around him before speaking again, "Let's try somewhere else, shall we?" In seconds, he had the boy's legs done the same as his hands, with a slightly increased size of knife.

No sounds.

The man smiled wider, licking up the blood. The meat would scream in time. He was a persistent one, he'd give him that.

Through the thighs.

Through the feet.

Through the arms.

He didn't make a sound.

The man was growing discouraged. Why isn't the meat screaming!? It took every fiber of his being not to just stab him through his head and heart then leave the bastard there, hanging. Patience is a virtue.

Dan was flooded with pain. Every part of him oozed with sharp, red, hot, fiery, sickening pain. He turned his head to look at Phil one last time.

I DON'T HAVE ANY PATIENCE!

He filled his head with memories of Phil.

AHHHGHRHRHHHHHHGHH

Phil kissing him. Phil laughing. Phil holding him. Gazing into Phil's blue eyes, drowning in them.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY GODDAMN PATIENCE!"

Phil.

He shoved his blade into the middle of the boy's smiling face.

"I love you, Phil."


End file.
